The End
by pitike17
Summary: Biasanya Dazai akan menjauh setiap teman kelasnya mengajak bicara. Namun pesona sosok itu membuatnya tinggal dan terjerat. [ soukoku, high school!au, incubus!au ]


**THE END**

_soukoku, smut, high school!au, incubus!au, NC_

.

.

.

**[ D I S C L A I M E R ]**

Seluruh karakter _Bungou Stray Dogs _milik Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35. Pitik hanya bikin ff. Tolong jangan dihujat! Dikritik saja~

.

.

.

Seluruh kelas benar-benar terpesona dengan kehadiran seorang siswa. Itu situasi yang dialami Dazai Osamu sekarang. Ia duduk di pinggir kelas, memperhatikan bagaimana sosok bersurai jingga dikerubungi penggemarnya. Dazai tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Ia hanyalah murid bayangan yang tidak ingin bergabung dalam diskusi kelas. Menarik diri mungkin adalah hobinya.

Istirahat ia habiskan bersama dengan guru sastra di depan laboratorium komputer. Mereka tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen. Dazai tidak tertarik untuk merepotkan Odasaku-san-panggilan akrabnya pada Sakunosuke Oda.

Tapi beberapa hari terakhir, Dazai cukup peka untuk menyadari ada yang salah dengan siswa terkenal itu, soal pandangan sepasang azure yang diarahkan kepadanya. Entah itu hanya imajinasi Dazai semata atau memang nyata, namun murid itu selalu melihat ke arahnya. Dazai memergokinya tidak hanya di dalam kelas, namun juga saat pelajaran olahraga. Saat mereka semua berada di ruang loker untuk berganti baju. Bahkan ia merasa siswa itu memperhatikannya saat makan bersama Oda.

Perasaan itu sangat tidak nyaman. Ia merasa diikuti namun tidak berhak merasa percaya diri. Dazai tidak ingin membuang harga diri dengan bicara pada siswa itu hanya untuk bertanya apakah dia memperhatikannya selama ini. Sangat memalukan dan melanggar prinsipnya untuk tidak berhubungan lebih jauh dengan siswa lain.

Dazai ingin sendirian saja. Ia tidak ingin melakukan kontak teman atau selebihnya pada orang lain di sana, siapapun itu.

"Osamu," panggil sebuah suara, terdengar begitu lembut dan menyenangkan di telinganya. Dazai belum pernah mendengar suara seperti ini. Tapi panggilan itu tidak mungkin berasal dari Oda. Pria itu tidak pernah memanggil nama belakangnya.

Ia berbalik badan. Saat itu seluruh murid sudah pulang. Lelaki itu tengah menunggu Oda menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Di belakangnya berdiri siswa itu, seorang lelaki dengan warna rambut jingga mencolok dan sepasang mata biru. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, entah untuk tujuan apa. Dazai sangat skeptis apakah suara barusan berasal dari bibirnya.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang membuatku penasaran, Osamu," ucapnya lagi. Kali ini Dazai yakin sosok ini yang mengeluarkan suara menyenangkan barusan. Dazai enggan berpaling walaupun ia selalu melakukan itu setiap diajak bicara oleh teman kelasnya.

Dazai mengedipkan kedua matanya, berpikir siswa itu akan hilang begitu ia melihat kembali. Tapi ia masih di sana, berdiri tepat di depan tubuh Dazai.

"Aku menginginkan sebuah waktu di mana kita bisa berdua saja," jemarinya menyusuri jas seragam Dazai, membuat jantung lelaki itu berdegup kencang di saat yang sama.

Seakan tersegel, Dazai sama sekali tidak menyahut. Namun mulutnya terbuka kagum. Aroma yang menguar dari surainya terasa memabukkan. Dazai akan merasa kecanduan bila berlama-lama di sana.

"Apakah aku boleh memintanya besok?" sepasang iris biru tertuju ke arahnya, berkilat dengan begitu indah. Dazai terpana, mengangguk tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Saat kelas usai, di atap sekolah," bisiknya pelan.

Jelas ada yang salah dengan pikiran Dazai semalam. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri selama perjalanan ke sekolah. Oda juga mengira ada yang salah dengan dirinya, namun Dazai mengelak. Semuanya terasa baik-baik saja di sekolah. Ia menarik diri seperti biasanya, kecuali--

Benar, siswa berambut jingga itu yang membuat pikirannya kacau, bahkan masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Dazai berada di kamar mandi lebih lama dari biasanya. Tapi Oda memaklumi hal itu. Masa SMU adalah masa akil balik. Pria itu menganggap Dazai baru saja menemukan seseorang yang menarik dan mimpi basah.

Dazai memang menemukannya. Ia juga melakukan sesuatu yang menarik dengan sosok itu dalam mimpinya. Namun Dazai tidak menyukai fakta bahwa sosok itu adalah siswa berambut jingga yang duduk di barisan tengah kelas.

Alih-alih dipandang oleh sepasang azure itu, hari ini Dazai yang ganti memperhatikannya. Sepanjang kelas juga istirahat. Ia bahkan melewatkan makan siang bersama Oda dan mengambil tempat di bangku kantin agar bisa memperhatikan sosok itu sampai puas.

Sampai akhirnya tiba waktu pulang sekolah. Bunyi bel membuat hati Dazai merasa bahagia. Ia mengingat sebuah permintaan yang diutarakan sosok itu kemarin. Mereka akan bertemu di atap sekolah sekarang. Dazai hanya perlu menunggu semua orang pulang dan ia akan pergi ke tempat terlarang itu tanpa ketahuan.

Peraturan sekolah di Jepang menyatakan bahwa siswa tidak boleh berada di atap sekolah. Tempat itu berbahaya karena tidak memiliki penghalang. Namun sosok itu pasti memiliki alasan untuk mengajaknya ke tempat yang tidak boleh dimasuki siapapun. Pikiran Dazai melayang entah ke mana sepanjang jalan. Ia bahkan berfantasi apabila mimpinya semalam menjadi nyata.

"Kau kemari?" sambut seseorang yang diinginkannya. Siswa itu benar-benar ada di atap sekolah dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa kau tidak masalah bila kupanggil Osamu?" tanyanya seraya berjalan menghampiri Dazai. Lelaki itu masih terpaku di ambang pintu.

Sosok itu berbisik seduktif di telinganya, "Apa kau bermimpi tentangku semalam?"

Kedua matanya terbelalak sementara rona malu muncul di pipinya. Dazai tidak tahu sosok itu akan menanyakannya. Ia merasa malu karena ia benar-benar melakukannya, sebuah mimpi yang kotor.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mimpimu menjadi nyata?" azurenya mengerling nakal, mengundang Dazai untuk mewujudkannya. Di dalam bayangannya, ia melihat sosok itu memasang wajah kesakitan. Ia juga mendengar desahan dan desakan untuk melakukan sesuatu lebih jauh. Ia mengingat bagaimana halusnya permukaan kulit sosok itu. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu sekarang, melepaskan semua fantasi yang ada dalam kepalanya.

Sosok itu memulai sebuah ciuman, menautkan bibirnya. Dazai tidak memiliki pilihan selain mengikuti alur. Ia juga menikmatinya, saat saliva mereka bertukar. Jemari Dazai meraba tengkuknya, mendorong sedikit untuk membuat pangutan mereka lebih dalam. Si jingga sedikit melenguh, merasakan sesuatu yang menegang di bawah sana.

Dazai merona lagi. Ia tidak menyangka akan ereksi hanya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ia merasa seperti pemula yang payah. Namun sosok itu justru mengakhiri ciuman mereka dan berlutut. Tangannya dengan cekat membuka kancing serta resleting celana Dazai. Jemari kurus itu mengeluarkan kejantanannya, memberikan pijatan lembut. Dazai tidak bisa menahan desah puas. Ia merasakan kenikmatan saat siswa itu menjilat dan mengulumnya, membuat Dazai ingin segera mengeluarkan _semen_.

Cairan putih benar-benar keluar dari sana dan sosok itu menelannya, menjilat sisa lainnya yang tertinggal di permukaan organ lunak itu. Dazai mendesah lagi, menyukai setiap perlakuan yang diberikan si jingga. Ia ingin bersikap rakus dan meminta lebih dari _blowjob_. Ia ingin miliknya berada di dalam tubuh sosok itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, Osamu?" sebuah pemandangan menyenangkan berbaring di lantai atap, sosok itu sudah menanggalkan pakaiannya, mempersilakan Dazai untuk langsung menyerang.

Pertama sepasang puncak dengan warna kontras, menegang seiring kecupan mendarat di atasnya. Dazai merasa bahagia dengan desahan yang mengikuti dan terus muncul saat ia memanjakan dua puncak itu. Ia tidak peduli berapa banyak tanda cumbu yang membekas di permukaan tubuh sosok itu. Dazai kecanduan karenanya, juga karena melihat reaksi yang timbul setelahnya.

"Osamu-- _hh_\-- aku menginginkanmu," mintanya seraya memeluk Dazai erat-erat.

Bibir itu berhenti menjelajahi bagian leher. Ia berfokus pada telunjuk yang sedang memanjakan celah sempit si jingga. Desahan demi desahan membuat Dazai kehilangan akal. Ia memasukkan jari tengah dan jari manisnya, membuat celah itu lembab dengan cairan.

Raut kesakitan jelas tergambar di wajah sosok itu. Dazai menyukainya, ekspresi yang lapar akan dirinya, meminta sebuah penyatuan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Dazai memasukkan kejantanannya, mendesak celah sempit itu terbuka lebih lebar. Sebuah pekikan keluar dari bibirnya. Kedua tungkai sosok itu melingkar di punggungnya, tangannya memeluk leher Dazai, sementara kejantanan lelaki itu terus mendorong dan mendesak.

Sosok itu menangis. Dazai menyadarinya namun tidak dapat berhenti. Semua kegiatan ini membuat hasratnya tumbuh lebih besar.

"Lagi-- _hh_," desaknya memacu Dazai untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Ia merasakan puncak kenikmatan sekarang. Ia tidak ingin berhenti meskipun celahnya berdenyut perih.

Sebuah ciuman mendarat lagi di bibirnya. Dazai mengecap rasa manis di sana. Bibir itu juga mulai menjadi candunya, membuatnya lupa dengan waktu dan tempat di mana mereka berada.

Malam itu Dazai tidak kembali ke apartemen Oda. Pada awalnya, ia tidak merasa aneh. Namun malam-malam berikutnya, Dazai juga tidak kembali. Mereka masih saling berpapasan di sekolah. Bedanya Dazai tidak lagi makan bersamanya di depan laboratorium komputer. Ia pergi ke kantin. Oda merasa lega dengan perubahan itu. Hanya saja ia heran mengapa anak itu tidak pernah pulang.

Suatu hari Oda memutuskan pulang lebih awal dan mengikuti Dazai sejak kelas usai. Lelaki itu tidak sadar apabila ada yang membuntutinya. Ia pergi sendiri menuju bagian paling atas gedung sekolah. Pria itu mengira Dazai ingin menghabiskan waktu untuk sendiri di aula. Namun murid itu naik lebih tinggi. Ia melewati tangga menuju atap sekolah.

Dengan panik, Oda berlari menyusul. Atap sekolah adalah tempat terlarang. Tidak siapapun boleh masuk ke sana. Oda berusaha menahan Dazai, namun terlambat. Lelaki itu berjalan lebih cepat.

"DAZAI!" ia bahkan berteriak memanggil, namun Dazai seakan tuli. Oda semakin panik dan menerobos penghalang, berhambur ke atas atap.

Pemandangan mengerikan menyambutnya di atap sekolah. Ada darah dan mayat siswa di mana-mana. Dazai telah terkapar di tengah, terbaring lemah di pangkuan seseorang. Sosok itu tidak berbusana. Irisnya berwarna merah. Ada dua tanduk yang menghiasi kepalanya. Ia tersenyum dan memperlihatkan sepasang taring yang sedikit lebih panjang. Jemarinya tengah mengelus-elus surai Dazai, seakan lelaki pucat itu terlelap.

"_Sensei_, apakah kau juga ingin melakukannya denganku?"

.

.

.

**The End**

**Akhirnya impianku membantu Dazai khoid terwujud~****:")**


End file.
